


Remembering Mrs. Posen

by nweeks3



Series: My Complete Pitch Perfect Story - Part 2 [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nweeks3/pseuds/nweeks3
Summary: On the 12-year anniversary of her death, Aubrey looks back on the last few months of her mother's life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At first I wasn't going to mention cancer in my stories, but I thought I'd give it a go for once. This story takes on a totally new challenge for me regarding how to weave past & present tense together in one story. Hope you enjoy this one.

On January 15th, 2013, Aubrey & Chloe were out on a road trip when Aubrey took an unexpected detour.

"Where are we going?" Chloe asked, when Aubrey turned off the highway one exit before Chloe expected them to.

Aubrey didn't answer for a long moment. Then she said, "It's the anniversary."

Chloe questioned what anniversary Aubrey was referring to until it came to her..."Your mom!"

"Yeah," Aubrey said. "Do you mind?" She asked.

"No, of course not. Wow. I can't believe it's been twelve years already." Chloe remembered.

Aubrey nodded but didn't answer. She drove the short distance to a nearby cemetary where her mom was buried 12 years ago. She turned into the entrance, passing between two stone pillars. They were lucky the narrow cemetary road was usually plowed in the Winter so the car could easily get through. Aubrey obviously knew the route by heart: she never paused, and she never looked around to get her bearings. Chloe watched the rows of snow covered gravestones and the occasional statue pass them by, until Aubrey parked the car.

They sat in silence for a long moment, and Chloe waited for her friend to make the first move. With a sigh, Aubrey tucked the car keys into her coat pocket and pushed open the door. Chloe quickly followed, and soon the two women were picking their way between the rows of gravestones, stepping carefully along the occasionally-uneven ground. With a start, Chloe realized that Aubrey had stopped in front of a simple gravestone that read "Michelle Posen, 1964-2001." She pushed her hands into her coat pockets and contemplated the engraving for a long moment.

"Does this place bring back memories?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. But not the good kind." Aubrey admitted.

"I know. I can't believe it's been 12 years now." Chloe said gently.

"I can remember the last few months of her life like it was yesterday." Aubrey said prompting a flashback.

* * *

**September 7th, 2000...**

_Aubrey skidded into the kitchen grinning. She spun through the kitchen, dancing her way to the fridge, where she pulled out the sandwich she had made the night before, along with a twisted cheese stick and an ice pack from the freezer door. As Michelle Posen picked up her mug and took a sip, she watched her daughter assemble a lunch and stuff the insulated bag in a brand-new backpack._

_As Aubrey swung the backpack onto her shoulder and started toward the door, Michelle stepped forward. "What, no kiss?"_

_Aubrey made a face. "Mom, I'm 11; don't you think I'm a bit old for that now?" She asked prompting a chuckle from her mom._

_"What about hugs?" Michelle asked. Rolling her eyes, Aubrey returned for a hug—and predictably, her mother stole a kiss as well._

_"Bye, mom." Aubrey said as she went out the door to catch the school bus._

_"Bye, Aubrey." Michelle called out._

_Her laughing voice followed Aubrey out the door as she raced down the walkway and made it to the bus just in time. The bus's brakes squealed to a stop, and as soon as the driver opened the doors, Aubrey eagerly climbed up the stairs, looking for all her friends from last year._

_"Have a great first day of school!" her mother hollered from the doorstep, mug in one hand as she waved with the other._

_Aubrey was so embarrassed she almost didn't wave back—but then at the last moment, before the bus rounded the corner, she looked back and gave a small wave, and saw her mother's smile grow wider._

* * *

_Hours later..._

"The school day itself went well. But when I got home that day I received news that I was hoping to not hear..." Aubrey said.

_"Mom? I'm home!" Aubrey pushed open the front door, surprised that her mother wasn't waiting to greet her. Aubrey had SO MUCH to tell her._

_She set her backpack down on the couch and began to question why the house sounded so quiet until she heard a footfall from upstairs. She thought it was her mom, but instead it was her father, Mike Posen. "Dad?"_

_She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Her father was never home this early in the day, not unless he was sick. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and they certainly didn't sound like her mother's. Aubrey turned, and there he was, coming slowly toward her. He looked weary, older somehow._

_"Dad? Where's Mom? Is something wrong?" She asked._

_"Aubrey, you might want to sit for this..." Mike started as the two sat down on the couch._

_"What's going on?" Aubrey asked._

_She didn't want to sit down, but she did it anyway. Her legs felt bouncy, like she wanted to launch back up off the couch and pace instead, so she pressed her hands between her thighs and hunched a little to stay still._

_"Your mother...she has cancer." Mike said as Aubrey began to sob over hearing the news._

_She pulled her legs up onto the couch and fell against the back cushions, curled in a fetal position. Her father turned toward her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. He didn't cry, but he was unusually quiet, for him. They rocked a little, and she cried and cried for what felt like an eternity. Or maybe it was just five minutes. Either way, by the end of it she was exhausted, her eyes stung, the couch cushions and her father's shirt were damp with her tears, and her nose had started to run, but she didn't care._

_"I'm so sorry." Mike said hugging his daughter._

_Aubrey pushed him back and sniffed hard to regain control herself. She glared at him. "How did this happen?" she demanded._

* * *

**Present Day...**

"Hearing that my mom had cancer broke my heart. I didn't know what to say. I spent the last 5 minutes on that couch crying." Aubrey said.

Chloe moved to give Aubrey a sideways hug, and rubbed her back. "I know how hard that must've been for you." She said.

"So after those 5 minutes, my dad filled me in on everything that happened." Aubrey said.

"And what he did say?" Chloe asked.

"At about 12 Noon that day, just as he was going on his lunch break, he got the call that my mom went into the hospital." Aubrey said tearfully.

"And what did the doctors say?" Chloe asked.

"They said my mom was diagnosed with Stage 2 leukemia." Aubrey said as she & Chloe hugged. "And from that point on, things were rather hard for all of us." She continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit, I was almost tempted to change that bit where Aubrey packs a lunch because when I was in school I would usually buy my lunch. But then I realized if I did change it, it wouldn't be as detailed compared to what you read. I'd also like to thank Rachel Smith Cobleigh for helping me out with this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Present Day...**

"My mom was a big holiday person. For years, she and I went trick-or-treating together. But after she got diagnosed with Stage 2 leukemia, she told me she wasn't up to it. I was very sad because I thought it would be the worst Halloween of my life. Until this very moment that one day..." Aubrey said prompting another flashback.

* * *

**October 31st, 2000...**

_As the school day ended, Aubrey was at her locker grabbing her coat and backpack when her friend Jenny walked up to her._

_"Hi, Aubrey." Jenny said smiling._

_"Hey, Jenny." Aubrey said bummed._

_"Why the long face?" Jenny asked confused._

_"I don't have anyone to go trick-or-treating with this year." Aubrey said._

_"Sorry to hear that. Don't you usually go with your mom?" Jenny asked._

_"Yeah. But ever since she was diagnosed with leukemia, she's not up to it this year." Aubrey said._

_"Well, if you need someone to go trick-or-treating with, you could go with me and my folks tonight." Jenny suggested to which Aubrey immediately lit up._

_"Really?! OH, MY GOD, JENNY, YOU'RE THE BEST!" Aubrey said as the two friends hugged._

_"Great. My folks and I will pick you up at your place at about quarter to six." Jenny said._

_"Cool. I'll see you tonight." Aubrey said as she grabbed her things and left to go home._

* * *

**Present Day...**

"Jenny was my best friend at the time. She & I would hang out together, have sleepovers, anything you could think of that young girls that age would do. But then one day during the summer after 8th grade, Jenny had to move to Seattle because her dad got a job offer there. It was nearly impossible to stay in touch after she moved, because cell phones weren't even a thing yet. I was devestated for months until I met you during my freshman year of high school." Aubrey said.

"How come you never told me about her?" Chloe asked.

"Losing her was very hard on me. I knew I had to move on, and meeting you helped. Even with the Bellas, Jenny still has a place in my heart." Aubrey said.

"Do you have any pictures of her?" Chloe asked.

"I have one. It's hidden in a drawer in my bedroom. I could show it to you later." Aubrey said.

"So, did you & Jenny get a lot of candy that night?" Chloe asked.

"We went to so many houses, we had enough candy to last us a whole 7 days." Aubrey said.

"I'll bet. So, out of curiosity, what did you two dress up as that year?" Chloe asked.

"She dressed up as Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz. As for me, I was obsessed with Disney princesses back then. Every year I would dress up as a different Disney princess. And that year, I was Jasmine from Aladdin." Aubrey said.

"Sounds like that was a Halloween to remember." Chloe said.

"Yep. And to think that day could've started as the worst one of my life. If it wasn't for Jenny, it would've stayed that way." Aubrey remembered.

At that point, Chloe began to shiver. Since it was 20 degrees, standing outside for quite some time did have it's disadvantages.

"Aubrey, I don't mean to interrupt this story, but I am starting to freeze out here." Chloe pointed out.

"Would you mind if I duck out for a bit to get us some hot chocolate?" She asked.

"Sure. Get mine with whipped cream." Aubrey said as she handed Chloe her car keys.

"Thanks. I'll be back in a bit." Chloe said as she got into the car and headed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear up, the fact that Aubrey met Chloe during her freshman year of high school is correct. However, since Aubrey is a year older than Chloe, this implies that Aubrey met Chloe somewhere outside of school and then they went to high school together the following year. But don't be deceived, because the explanation as to why Aubrey & Chloe were both college freshman at the same time means that Aubrey took a year off after graduating high school and then they both started their freshman year at Barden in the Fall of 2008.


	3. Chapter 3

**Present Day...**

Chloe returned 30 minutes later with two cups of hot chocolate. She knew Aubrey was a Starbucks person, but Dunkin Donuts was closer to where they were and she wanted to get back as quickly as she could.

"I'm back." She said as she handed Aubrey her hot chocolate.

"Hmm...you know I've never had Dunkin Donuts hot chocolate. Let's see how this tastes." Aubrey said before taking her first sip.

"Well?" Chloe asked.

"This is really good. All this needs is marshmallows, but I won't worry about that right now." Aubrey said with satisfaction.

"So where were we on the story?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, yes; Like I said, despite that year's Halloween starting off as a downer, it turned out to be a real good time. And it was all thanks to Jenny." Aubrey recapped.

"Anyway, you know how many families wait til after Thanksgiving to put up Christmas decorations?" She asked. "Well, not us. My mom was always so eager to start putting up Christmas decorations on the earliest possible day. Every year at Christmas, my mom would go all out when it came to decorating the house. In past years, she would do almost all the decorating from putting up our 4 foot artifical tree, to hanging our stockings, to hanging a wreath on our front door. My dad on the other hand would always put up the lights in the front yard. As for me, I'd decorate our tree with the boxes of ornaments we've always kept stashed away." She said.

"So how different was the decorating that year?" Chloe asked.

"That year my mom still hung our stockings and put up the wreath. My dad & I were the ones that put up our tree, and I still decorated it while my dad put up the lights." Aubrey said.

"How long did all the decorating take you?" Chloe asked.

"We spent the Saturday after Halloween decorating the house. We finished it all within 6 hours." Aubrey said.

"So, as Christmas got closer, did you start to worry about what would happen?" Chloe asked.

"You have no idea! As time went by, my mom had to have more chemo treatments on a bi-weekly basis. Thankfully she didn't have one on Thanksgiving weekend because that would've made the holiday a big downer. Anyway, my dad & I started to worry about what would happen if mom had to spend Christmas in the hospital." Aubrey said.

"Well, did she?" Chloe asked.

"Thankfully, no. But I'll get to that in a little bit. Anyway, despite all the concerns from me & my dad, there were at least three things that made me smile that whole time." Aubrey said.

"And they were?" Chloe asked.

"Every weekend in December, Jenny & I would play out in the snow. Somedays we'd have snowball fights, other days we'd build a snowman, and this one time we made snow angels." Aubrey said.

"You are so lucky you got to do all of that." Chloe said.

"Next thing that made me smile...every night in December after dinner, we'd listen to Christmas music on the radio for about an hour. Sometimes we'd sing along to some of them (unless we didn't know the words)." Aubrey said.

"And the last thing was?" Chloe asked.

"Whenever I would walk past our tree, it always put a smile on my face. Because it reminded me that the joy of Christmas is still there in my heart. In fact, on the night of Christmas Eve when I walked past our tree for the final time, I heard this inner voice say to me: 'Tomorrow is one of the greatest days of the year. Just remember that and try not to worry about what could happen.' I thought long and hard about what that voice said as I fell asleep that night. Because I woke up early on Christmas morning with a big grin on my face." Aubrey said prompting another flashback.

* * *

**December 25th, 2000...**

_At 6am that morning, Aubrey woke up and looked out her window and saw the snow coming down. It was still dark out, but she didn't care because she was excited that Christmas Day had finally come._

_"It's Christmas!" Aubrey yelled._

_She quickly got dressed in her favorite red Christmas sweater, blue jeans, and Santa hat and then knocked on her parents' bedroom door._

_"Mom! Dad! It's Christmas!" She yelled as her half-asleep father came out._

_"(yawning) Aubrey? What time is it?" Mike asked as Aubrey looked at her watch._

_"6:05am." Aubrey said._

_"Okay. Give us a moment to wake up and then we'll all go downstairs to open our presents." Mike said._

_"Okay." Aubrey said._

_She waited 10 minutes for both her parents to wake up and then they went downstairs to the living room. After they looked into their stockings, they proceeded to open their presents. At one point, Aubrey thought she opened everything on her list. But there was one present hidden well under the tree that she didn't ask for. But of course it was worth it to see what was inside. She opened the present and what she found inside was..._

_"Oh, it's a soccer ball. And I don't even play soccer." Aubrey said._

_"Well, think of it this way; maybe you could learn." Mike said._

_"Maybe...once the weather warms up of course." Aubrey said._

_"Yeah. And if you find out you like it, you could thank your mom. The soccer ball was her idea." Mike said._

_"I remember how much you loved watching soccer with your father growing up. So, maybe you might want to try the real thing." Michelle said._

_"Thank you so much, mom." Aubrey said going up to hug her._

* * *

**Present Day...**

"That soccer ball ended up being a treasure to remember my mom by." Aubrey said.

"I remember when we both joined the soccer team in high school." Chloe said.

"I also remember that year we became division finalists." Aubrey said.

"That was one heck of a year. You sure were good at scoring the perfect penalty kick." Chloe said.

"Yeah. When we were in high school, I dedicated all of our soccer games to my mom. Because if it wasn't for me getting that soccer ball that one Christmas, I never would've joined the soccer team." Aubrey said.

"Do you still have that soccer ball?" Chloe asked.

"Of course. And every year on the day of her birthday, I would always wear my old soccer uniform to remember her by. Thankfully, she had a Summer birthday or else my legs would feel rather cold." Aubrey said.

"Do you still have that uniform?" Chloe asked.

"I always keep it in my dresser. I'm surprised to this day I still haven't grown out of it yet. But when or if that day comes, it'll just be another treasure to remember her by. Just like how that soccer ball still is." Aubrey said.

"Sounds like that was a Christmas to remember." Chloe said.

"It was. We were smiling the whole day. Nothing could ruin it for us. But after New Year's is when things took a turn for the worst..." Aubrey said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Present Day...**

"So after New Year's, my mom's condition started to go downhill. Much to the point of what happened on January 2nd." Aubrey said.

"What was it?" Chloe asked.

"My mom went into hospice care. Which is where she spent the last 13 days of her life." Aubrey said.

"That must've been hard for you & your dad." Chloe said.

"It was. Every night after dinner, we'd go to visit her for 3 hours. Of course, I had to bring all my homework with me so I wouldn't be up all night trying to finish it. On weekends, Jenny & I would either play in the snow or stay in and watch movies. (deep sigh) But then came the day my dad & I were not looking forward to..." Aubrey said prompting another flashback.

* * *

**January 15th, 2001...**

_At 12 Noon, Aubrey made a sandwich for lunch. And just as she was about to start eating, her dad got a very distressing phone call. After the call ended, he rushed into the kitchen while Aubrey was still eating her sandwich._

_"Aubrey, I just got a call from the hospice center. If we want to see your mom alive today, we have to leave pretty soon." Mike said worried._

_"Is it that bad?" Aubrey asked._

_"I'm afraid so." Mike said._

_"Okay. But could I at least finish my sandwich first?" Aubrey asked._

_"Sure." Mike said._

_He waited for Aubrey to finish her sandwich and put her plate in the sink. Once she was finished with her lunch, she & her father grabbed their coats and headed over to the hospice center._

* * *

_They both arrived at the hospice center about 30 minutes later._

_Mike asked the doctors about Michelle's condition. And from what he heard, her time was almost up. He & Aubrey spent the next hour in silence until Michelle opened her eyes for a brief moment._

_"Mom?" Aubrey asked._

_"Hi." Michelle softly said._

_"How are you feeling?" Aubrey asked._

_"Things aren't going too well. I don't know how much longer I can go on for." Michelle said feeling weak._

_"No! I don't want you to die! Please, Mom. I want you to make it through this." Aubrey said scared while trying to hold back her tears._

_"I know. But I also know you're going to grow up to do amazing things." Michelle said. "Remember that soccer ball you got last Christmas?" She asked to which Aubrey nodded. "If you ever find a knack for playing soccer, I hope you tryout for the high school soccer team." She continued._

_"I will. And if I make the team, I'll dedicate every game to you. I promise." Aubrey said as her mother then turned to her father._

_"Mike, promise me you'll take good care of our daughter just like you always do." Michelle said._

_"Of course I will, dear." Mike said assuring her._

_When Michelle's eyes closed for the final time, Aubrey & Mike grabbed one of Michelle's hands. They could still feel a pulse, but they knew it wouldn't be for long. So they thought if there was anything left to say to Michelle, the time to say it would be now._

_"Mom, I'll never forget the time you snuck me cookies from the cookie jar when I was 5. I've loved chocolate chip cookies ever since." Aubrey said._

_"Michelle, I'll never forget when we met after that football game during my sophomore year of high school. You came to the game and cheered for me when I scored that winning touchdown. We talked the following day and had our first date two days later. It was one of the best dates I could remember. You know they say most high school relationships don't end up working out, well I'm greatful that ours did. And I'm proud of how far we've come. We married after we both graduated college, and raised such a wonderful daughter." Mike said emotionally._

_"I love you, Mom. And I'll miss you forever." Aubrey said still attempting to hold back tears._

_"I love you too, honey." Mike said._

_The two continued to hold on to Michelle's hands until her heart monitor flatlined. When they heard the sound of the flatline, Aubrey bawled her eyes out for 3 minutes while she & her father shared an emotional hug._

_"I can't believe she's gone." Aubrey said tearfully._

_"I know." Mike said just moments before the two broke away from their hug._

_They took one last look at Michelle before they left. The time of her death was 2:21pm._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next Present Day scene was supposed to end this chapter. However, that very scene will actually start the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Present Day...**

"The next few days following my mom's death were rather hard for me & my dad. That whole week I stayed home from school while he stayed home from work so we could spend the week grieving. The calling hours were the Wednesday of that week, while the service was the following day. It took me everything I had not to cry during the service. But the one moment I finally let a lone tear drop from my eye was right after the service when they were burying her body right where we're standing." Aubrey said.

"I can tell how hard that must've been for you and your dad." Chloe said sympathizing.

"It was. During the whole week, our relatives and neighbors brought over plates of italian food, pizza, desserts, we had enough food to get us through 7 whole days. And not only that, Jenny would come by our house every day and drop off my homework from that whole week. Once Saturday rolled around, I was finally able to concentrate enough to work on all of that week's worth of homework. That day and Sunday, I was up til Midnight trying to get it all done so I could have all of that homework ready to turn in when I came back to school on Monday. When I got back to school that Monday, I turned in all of my homework as planned and filled my teacher in on what happened. She gave me my condolences." Aubrey said.

"Well, that's a good thing. (sighs) I would've loved to meet your mom." Chloe said.

"She definitely would've liked you." Aubrey said.

"So what happened after you returned to school following her death?" Chloe asked.

"Since I was only 11, my dad cut back on his hours at work so he could be home when I made it home from school. During the Summer, I would either stay with my grandparents during the day or my dad would hire a sitter. I wasn't old enough to be left home alone til I was 13." Aubrey said.

"How long ago did he enlist in the Army?" Chloe asked.

"It was shortly after we started our freshman year at Barden." Aubrey said.

"Do you sometimes wonder if Jenny still remembers you?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. But wherever she is now, I hope she does still remembers me." Aubrey said.

"I'm sure she probably does. Now come on, let's get back to the car. It is still freezing out here." Chloe said.

As they began to leave, Aubrey dropped a single flower next to her mom's gravestone and said..."I love you mom, and I'll never forget you." After those words, the two headed back to their car and left the cemetary.

* * *

Later that evening, back at Aubrey's house, Chloe followed Aubrey up to her bedroom.

"Alright, so I have a whole box of memories in my closet I could show to you." Aubrey said.

"Great. I'd love to see it." Chloe said as Aubrey pulled out a box with the word "Mom" written on it.

Inside was the soccer ball she got that one Christmas, and a photo album. They opened the photo album and saw many pictures inside from her parents anniversary, Aubrey's birth, and even her mom's last Christmas.

"The only memory not in this box is my soccer uniform. I'll show it to you." Aubrey said.

She went over to her dresser and showed Chloe the uniform, and below it was a framed picture of Aubrey & Jenny from 8th grade.

"Is that what Jenny looked like?" Chloe asked noticing the picture.

"Yep. You would've liked her." Aubrey said before the doorbell rang.

She went to answer the doorbell and much to her surprise, it was Jenny. Her childhood best friend whom she hadn't seen since 2003.

"Aubrey!" Jenny yelled

"Jenny!" Aubrey yelled before the two hugged.

"I've missed you so much." Jenny said.

"I've missed you too. Please come in." Aubrey said as Jenny did so.

"Hard to believe you still live in the same house." Jenny said as Chloe came downstairs.

"Yeah. Jenny, I'd like you to meet Chloe. Chloe, this is my childhood best friend, Jenny." Aubrey said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you." Chloe said shaking her hand.

"You too." Jenny said.

"So are you in town visiting today?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah. I missed this place so much, I knew I had to come see you." Jenny said.

"Glad you did. Chloe & I just went to the cemetary for the anniversary of my mom's death." Aubrey said.

"Wow, I can't believe it's been 12 years already." Jenny said.

"Yeah. I was showing Chloe some of the memories I've kept of her in my room." Aubrey said.

"Really? I remember when you showed me those that summer before I had to move." Jenny said.

"Yeah. I wanted to stay in touch with you, but we didn't have cell phones at the time." Aubrey said.

"Well, we should have them now. Maybe I could get your number while I'm here." Jenny suggested.

"That'd be great." Aubrey said as the two exchanged phone numbers and used their phones to take a selfie.

"Great. Now we can always call or text each other whenever we want." Jenny said.

"I've got a whole lot of stuff to share with you from over the years." Aubrey said.

"And after today, you & I got one heck of a story to share with the Bellas." Chloe added.

"Well, I'll make sure to go with you to Barden sometime when the next semester starts." Aubrey said.

"I'll be town for a few days. How about we catch up over some coffee." Jenny suggested.

"I think we'd like that." Aubrey said.

"Great. I'll call you in the morning and we'll set something up." Jenny said.

"Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow then." Chloe said.

"Yep. See you then." Jenny said as she left.

Jenny did meet with Aubrey & Chloe at a nearby Starbucks. They each exchanged stories from over the past few years. Jenny mentioned how she was a cheerleader in high school and even ran for junior prom queen, but lost by a few votes. Aubrey & Chloe mentioned how they were both on the soccer team with which Aubrey dedicated every game they played to her late mom. Jenny mentioned about how she got a business degree at UCLA. Aubrey & Chloe mentioned their best memory of all: When they became Bellas. Their conversations continued to go on for an hour. One thing was for certain, coping with the loss of her mother was tough. But her memory shall live on in Aubrey's heart forever.

TO BE CONTINUED in The Only Safe Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost put in another scene to be set in Spring 2004 where Aubrey is shown on to be on their soccer team, and she announced to the team how she dedicated every game they played to her mom. But that information was already revealed in Chapter 3, so there really was no need to repeat it.


End file.
